


The Bucket And Spade Analogy

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humour, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interplanetary male bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket And Spade Analogy

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Children Of The Gods and The Enemy Within.
> 
> Humour.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“O’Neill I have an ailment,” Teal’c announced.

“You do?”

Teal’c grimaced when he put his foot on the floor. “There is something beneath my foot, O’Neill.”

Teal’c lifted his foot for Jack to look at. “It’s a blister, it’ll burst.”

“When will this event transpire?”

“No idea,” Jack chirped.

“My symbiote cannot heal these blisters. He has tried.”

“On ya junior!” Jack said proudly as he left his alien friend’s living quarters.

*

Jack returned with a bowl of warm soapy water and a towel as well as a box of assorted band-aids. “Put your feet in there,” Jack directed.

Teal’c asked, “What is this custom O’Neill?” releasing a lengthy sigh.

“It’s a foot soak, Teal’c. It’s for soaking your feet.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c stated contentedly. “I require food O’Neill.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“Food here is tasty.”

“I’ll bring you something back,” Jack promised

*

Once again Jack returned, this time with a KFC take out bucket, giving it to Teal’c. “Where in Kentucky was this chicken fried, O’Neill?”

“No idea.”

Teal’c licked the grease from his fingers. “I like this O’Neill.”

“So do I Teal’c. It reminds of sitting on a deckchair at the beach, all we need is a bucket and spade.”

Daniel and Sam burst in, inadvertently interrupting the interplanetary bonding session. “I won’t ask sir,” Sam said attempting to stifle an uproarious laugh.

“Erm... we’ll be... in... the... briefing room,” Daniel spluttered.

He and Sam were laughing in unison as they made their way down the winding corridor.

“What is their problem O’Neill?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders in reply.


End file.
